


honest

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say, Kougami-san. Will you always be a detective? Can you promise me that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	honest

**Author's Note:**

> -now i'm kinda ????? about this?? because i'm just imagining it takes place sometime during the movie. but i don't kNOW HOW it would fit in at all i haven't even frickin seen it lmao. i'm just picturing the scene where akane's hair is blowing and the smoke is surrounding her  
> -just bringing this from my tumblr to here :)

…

He brings the cigarette to his lips, inhaling once, before catching her eye.  
  
The smoke escapes his mouth in puffs as he laughs, the upward curve of his lips betraying his unease.  
  
He wants to ask _What?_  but is…

relieved…

to find that she can still interpret the merest flick of his jaw.

…  
  
He’s more…  
  
_rugged_  
  
she decides, watching the smoke spiral around his head.    
  
He looks like he’s already lived two lifetimes; maybe found a wife, had a couple of kids.  But in the end he lost them all, and so he’s left to wander and chase and yearn for things that no longer exist.   
  
She doesn’t know why she thinks of it in that way, why his cracked and bloodied lips make her want to cry.    
  
More muscle - she notes, even though she’s not quite sure if she likes it - because maybe it means something horrible.  Maybe it hides something wonderful.  
  
Why does he have to be so…  
  
…  
  
He has to leave soon.  
  
There’s a strand of hair, sticking out at the side of her head.  What does it mean that he wants to touch it?  
  
What does it mean that they met again at all?  
  
She’s not talking but her eyes are 

_radiant_

.

He’d chase her if she asked.  He’d follow her if she asked.  
  
She blinks, and he’s reminded of Sunday mornings.  Of waking up.  
  
_She’s not going to ask._  
  
Her eyes look so soft it makes him wish he’d never been born.  
  
Why does she have to be so…  
  
…

_Kougami…Kougami…_

If she doesn’t say anything, neither will he.

…

_Akane…_

Wrong.   _Wrong_.  He’d never chase her because he’d never let it go.

another

…tilt of the head.

…

She won’t kill him with her kindness.

He hands her a cigarette from his pocket and smiles.  
  
She doesn’t mean for her eyes to look so sad.

…  
  
_I wish you would be honest with me._

…

 _Again?_  she takes a drag.

Again. he licks his lips.

…

"We’ll see each other again," she says.

As if they hadn’t understood each other perfectly.  
  
"Someday," he clasps a hand to her shoulder.  
  
As if they hadn’t already decided.

…

 _In weakness or in strength._  
  
It’s killing me too.

...


End file.
